This invention relates to poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpets, and manufacture and use thereof.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,782 Howell et al., 6,109,015 Roark et al. and 6,113,825 Chuah; WO 99/19557 Scott et al.; H. Modlich, xe2x80x9cExperience with Polyesters Fibers in Tufted Articles of Heat-Set Yarns, Chemiefasern/Textilind. 41/93, 786-94 (1991); and H. Chuah, xe2x80x9cCorterra Poly(trimethylene terephthalate)xe2x80x94New Polymeric Fiber for Carpetsxe2x80x9d, The Textile Institute Tifcon ""96 (1996) (available at http://www.shellchemicals.com/corterra/0,1098,281,00.html), all of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe carpets made with poly(trimethylene terephthalate) (xe2x80x9c3GTxe2x80x9d) fibers. Poly(trimethylene terephthalate) is disperse dyeable at atmospheric pressure, is easily pigmented and has low bending modulus, making it excellent for use in carpets. Poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpets have good elastic recovery and resilience, and are resistant to most aqueous stains, such as coffee, cola, ink, mustard, grape juice, ketchup, etc. However, poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpets are readily stained by oily materials such as motor oil and corn oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,015 Roark et al. describes that the spin finish used to improve yarn performance and spinning may include functional additives, such as stain resistance additives and anti-soiling additives, including fluorochemicals. It does not disclose which fluorochemicals are suitable for this use and makes no mention of carpet treatments.
Chuah et al., xe2x80x9cCorterra(trademark) PTT. A New Polymer For The Fiber Industry. An Update.xe2x80x9d, in xe2x80x9cFrom Theory to Practice for Changing Timesxe2x80x9d, AATCC International Dyeing Symposium (1998), describes the effect of use of xe2x80x9c3Mxe2x80x9d on nylons and poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpets. By xe2x80x9c3Mxe2x80x9d, it is assumed that reference is to polyfluorooctanyl sulfonates or sulfonamides prepared by electrochemical fluorination which have been withdrawn from the market due to health concerns. The article shows tests of nylons and poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpets xe2x80x9cas isxe2x80x9d and with soil-resist treatment, and nylons with both soil-resist and stain resist treatments. This article describes the inherent stain resistance of poly(trimethylene terephthalate) and does not describe or test poly(trimethylene terephthalate) with respect to oily materials.
There is a need for poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpets that are not readily stained by oily materials such as motor oil, corn oil, shoe polish, and other hydrocarbon oils and waxes. The present invention provides such carpets and a method for treating poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpets so that they are not readily stained by oily materials.
The invention is directed to a treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet prepared by a process comprising applying a polyfluoroacrylate emulsion to a poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet and curing the polyfluoroacrylate. The carpets have excellent properties, particularly repellency of oily materials.
In one embodiment, the invention is directed to a treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet prepared by a process comprising applying a telomer-based polyfluoroacrylate emulsion to a poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet and curing the polyfluoroacrylate at a temperature of about 200 to about 310xc2x0 F., the treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet having an oil repellency rating of at least 4.
The invention is directed to a treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet prepared by a process comprising applying a polyfluoroacrylate emulsion to a poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet and curing the polyfluoroacrylate at a temperature of about 200 to about 310xc2x0 F., the treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet having an oil repellency rating of at least 4.
The invention is also directed to a treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet prepared by a process comprising applying a polyfluoroacrylate emulsion to a poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet and curing the polyfluoroacrylate at a temperature of about 200 to about 310xc2x0 F., the treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet having an oil repellency rating of at least 4, wherein the polyfluoroacrylate emulsion is prepared by emulsion polymerization of the following monomers in the following weight percentages, based on the total weight of the polyfluoroacrylate:
(a) from about 40% to about 75% of a monomer of formula I:
Rfxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94C(R)xe2x95x90CH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
(b) from about 15% to about 55% of a monomer of formula II:
R2xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94C(R)xe2x95x90CH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
(c) from about 0.5% to about 5% of a monomer of the formula III:
HOxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94C(R)xe2x95x90CH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
(d) from about 1.5% to about 5% of a monomer of the formula IV:
Hxe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)mxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C(R)xe2x95x90CH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
(e) from about 1% to about 3% of a monomer of the formula V:
HOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C (R)xe2x95x90CH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
(f) from 0% up to about 20% of vinylidene chloride (formula VI) or vinyl acetate (formula VII), or a mixture thereof:
CH2xe2x95x90CCl2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VI)
CH3xe2x80x94(O)COCHxe2x95x90CH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII),
wherein Rf is a straight or branched-chain perfluoroalkyl group of from 2 to about 20 carbon atoms, each R is independently H or CH3; R2 is an alkyl chain from 2 to about 18 carbon atoms; and m is 2 to about 10.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is directed to a treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet prepared by a process comprising applying a polyfluoroacrylate emulsion to a poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet and curing the polyfluoroacrylate, wherein the polyfluoroacrylate emulsion is prepared by emulsion polymerization of the following monomers in the following weight percentages, based on the total weight of the polyfluoroacrylate:
(a) from about 40% to about 50% of the monomer of formula (I);
(b) from about 40% to about 50% of the monomer of formula (II);
(c) from about 4% to about 5% of the monomer of formula (III);
(d) from about 4% to about 5% of the monomer of formula (IV);
(e) from about 1.5% to about 3% of the monomer of formula (V); and
(f) from 0% up to about 10% of the monomer of formula (VI) and/or (VII). Preferably the curing the polyfluoroacrylate is at a temperature of about 200 to about 310xc2x0 F. and the treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet having an oil repellency rating of at least 4.
Preferably the carpet has a yellowing rating of 3 to 1. Preferably the polyfluoroacrylate emulsion is made without vinylidene chloride. In a preferred embodiment, the polyfluoroacrylate emulsion is preferably made with little (e.g., less than 1 wt %) or no vinylidene chloride and vinyl acetate.
In addition, the invention is directed to process of preparing the treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet comprising (a) applying the polyfluoroacrylate emulsion to the poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet and curing the polyfluoroacrylate at a temperature of about 200 to about 310xc2x0 F., the treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet having an oil repellency rating of at least 4. Preferably the polyfluoroacrylate emulsion is an aqueous emulsion comprising 15-35 weight %, by weight of the emulsion, of the polyfluoroacrylate.
Curing is carried out in the range of about 200xc2x0 F. (93xc2x0 C.), preferably about 210xc2x0 F. (99xc2x0 C.), to about 310xc2x0 F. (155xc2x0 C.) and preferably up to about 305xc2x0 F. (152xc2x0 C.), more preferably up to about 300xc2x0 F. (149xc2x0 C.). Curing is preferably carried out for at least about 15 seconds, more preferably at least 30 seconds, and in some cases preferably at least about 1 minute, and up to about 10 minutes, preferably up to about 5 minutes, more preferably up to about 3 minutes, and most preferably up to about 90 seconds.
The treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet preferably has a water repellency rating of at least 6, preferably at least 7, and even more preferably of 8.
The treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet preferably has a corn oil stain repellency rating of 2 to 1.
The treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet preferably has a motor oil stain repellency rating of 2 to 1.
In addition, the staining rating is preferably at least slight (SLS), more preferably none (NS).
The treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet preferably has a yellowing rating of at least 3, preferably at least 2 and more preferably 1.
In one preferred embodiment, the polyfluoroacrylate emulsion is made by polymerizing the monomers (I)-(VII) in the following percentages by weight:
(a) from about 40% to about 65% of the monomer of formula (I);
(b) from about 15% to about 50% of the monomer of formula (II);
(c) from about 1.5% to about 5% of the monomer of formula (III);
(d) from about 1.5% to about 5% of the monomer of formula (IV);
(e) from about 1.5% to about 3% of the monomer of formula (V); and
from 0% up to about 20% of the monomer of formula (VI) and/or (VII).
In yet another preferred embodiment, The treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet of claim 1 wherein the polyfluoroacrylate emulsion is made by polymerizing the monomers (I)-(VII) in the following percentages by weight:
(a) from about 55% to about 65% of the monomer of formula (I);
(b) from about 15% to about 25% of the monomer of formula (II);
(c) from about 1.5% to about 5% of the monomer of formula (III);
(d) from about 1.5% to about 5% of the monomer of formula (IV);
(e) from about 1.5% to about 3% of the monomer of formula (V); and
(f) from about 10% up to about 20% of the monomer of formula (VI) and/or (VII).
Preferably Rf in monomer (a) of formula I is:
CF3CF2(CF2)xC2H4OC(O)xe2x80x94C(H)xe2x95x90CH2,
wherein x=6-18.
Preferably monomer (b) is one or a mixture of alkyl (meth)acrylates having chain lengths of 12 to 18 carbons.
Preferably monomer (c) is hydroxyethyl methacrylate.
Preferably for monomer (d), m is between about 5 and about 10.
Preferably monomer (e) is N-methylol acrylamide or methacrylamide.
Preferably the treated poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet has a fluorine content of from about 0.03% to about 0.5% weight %, by weight of the face fibers.
In one preferred embodiment, the poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet contains at least 70 weight %, by weight of face fibers of the carpet, of tufted poly(trimethylene terephthalate) bulked continuous filament or poly(trimethylene terephthalate) staple fiber yarn, the poly(trimethylene terephthalate) containing at least about 70 mole % or more of poly(trimethylene terephthalate). Preferably at least 98 weight %, by weight of the face fibers of the poly(trimethylene terephthalate) carpet, are the tufted poly(trimethylene terephthalate) bulked continuous filament. Preferably the poly(trimethylene terephthalate) contains at least about 90 mole % or more of poly(trimethylene terephthalate).